


Alphabet Soup (Oranges) Ryoga Echizen

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [15]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You tilted your head as you watched Ryoga mindlessly tossed an orange into the air, catching it with ease before doing it again. He seemed to be lost in thought.“Hey, Ryoga,” you called out, breaking him from his thoughts. “Why do you always have an orange with you?”
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Oranges) Ryoga Echizen

  * **Genre** : Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 144 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Ryoga ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **O** is for _oranges_ ]

You tilted your head as you watched Ryoga mindlessly tossed an orange into the air, catching it with ease before doing it again. He seemed to be lost in thought.

“Hey, Ryoga,” you called out, breaking him from his thoughts. “Why do you always have an orange with you?”

He blinked before a sly grin came to his lips. He leaned toward you, holding his index finger over his mouth. “It’s a secret~!”

You scowled, grabbing the orange from his hand and tossing it into the air a couple times. “Come on, Ryo. Tell me~”

He chuckled, grabbing the orange back. “They make me think of a simpler time. Good memories.”

Surprised by the answer, you could only watch the black-haired male as he walked away. You couldn’t help but wonder what memory he was thinking of that made him so happy and content.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
